Black Cross Academy
by Artemis Lily Luna
Summary: Allen Kanda and Lavi are sent to Hogworts to protect Harry Potter and to find incconce.they face betrayals,Love,Lust,and a shitload of other teenaged troubles.Alana might also stay any hogwarts were she feels safte and loved or well she be force back to the Black Order.Fem/AllenX? Harry X? OC X ?.This is in the goblet of fire and the 14ths awaking
1. if you don't want FF to to be taken dow

People they are going to make fanfictions and all sorts of fanbase stuff ILLEGAL AND A FEDERAL CRIME unless you sign up on this webpage:

**petitions. / petition/stop-sopa-2013/ LMzMVrQF**

Come on guys we are millions out There and the number needs to overpass 80000 signatures so we can bury this petition

WE CAN DO IT!


	2. REWRITE

Copyright;I don't own nothing I wish but I don't(anime crying)

Song:Monster" by "Skillet" From album "Awake

Lyrics:  
The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it

It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

the parts that match THE STROY THERES M ORE BUGT IT ISNT IMPORTANT AND MOST PPL DONT CARE :p

Ellen didn't get drunk for various reasons. First being that her Slytherin side came out or as others call it 'Black Alana'. She really hated alcohol more so due to seeing her master get drunk too often.

This wasn't any old day for Ellen, it was Christmas.

She hated Christmas with a burning passion.

She had two reasons. The first being that on Christmas day, Mana died. The second was that it was her birthday, a birthday that Mana gave her.

She sobbed even more and chugged down the rest of what was in her bottle. She opened a other bottle, this time a bottle of Vodka.

She was lucky today; everybody was having a Christmas party in the kitchen so no one noticed her take the few bottles she managed to get. She giggled it was too hot here.

She stood up with some tumbling due to the consumption of 1 bottle of wine, 2 of sake, 1 whiskey, and 3 of vodka. 6/7 of the alcohol remained -she drank them all in the past 2 hours of her pouting- and the alcohol was starting to take it's toll.

She took off her exorcist coat and shirt along with a super tight vest that barely fit. Ellen started to unwind the bandages on her and started to fumble with her pants. Finally she was left with only her undergarments.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Alana had big assets, which she hated -It made it hard to fight- a small waist, and big hips. It was astonishing that her friends hadn't found out that she was Ellen Walker, a girl, and not a boy. She laughed dryly when she remembered why she was this way. It was basically all Cross's fault, she didn't want to take the chance of getting raped to pay back his debts.

Originally, Ellen was going tell the members of the Black Order that she was a girl, but when she got there, they thought she was a boy because of her bandages. She let the mother fuckers think what they wanted.

Suddenly a head pounding migraine hit her.

"You know what? I'm go to the bath." she decided and got on her feet clumsily and grabbed a towel, wrapped it around her. She quickly grabbed her shampoo, conditioner, a bar of soap, and her last bottle of opened the door with some small fumble and went around to the bath. **_(AREMIS: I watch both and I know exactly what you're talking about. It's called the bath, bath house, or hot springs (outdoors). A sauna is a room with a lot of steam, no water. I think you got the two confused :))_**

When she finally got there she took off her undergarments and placed her basket and towel on the edge and slowly got in the soon as she did she felt fabulous. It was so nice. Alana decide to sing to past time.

Soshite bouya wa nemurini suita

Ikizuku haino no honou

Hitotsu futatsuto

Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao

Daichini taruru ikusenno

Yume, Yume

Ginno hitomi no yuragu yoruni

Umare ochita kagayaku omae

Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga

Ikutsu Inoriwo Tsuchihe Kaeshitemo

Watashi wa inori tsudzakeru

Dou ka kono ko ni aiwo

Tsunaida te ni Kisu wo

~piano~

Soshite bouya wa nemurini suita

Ikizuku haino naka no honou

Hitotsu futatsuto

Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao

Daichini taruru ikusenno

Yume, Yume

Ginno hitomi no yuragu yoruni

Umare ochita kagayaku omae

Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga

Ikutsu Inoriwo Tsuchihe Kaeshitemo

Watashi wa inori tsudzakeru

Dou ka kono ko ni aiwo

Tsunaida te ni Kisu wo

Watashi wa inori tsudzakeru

Dou ka kono ko ni aiwo

Tsunaida te ni Kisu wo

The 14th's Song

(Tsunaida te ni kiss wo)

Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita

ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu futatsu to

ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao

Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume yume

Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni

umare-ochita kagayaku omae

Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga

ikutsu inori wo

tsuchi e kaeshitemo

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru

Douka kono ko ni ai wo

Tsunaida te ni kiss wo

Then the boy fell asleep

and one or two ambers in the fading ashes of the fire

flared up in the shape of a beloved face

Dreaming many thousands of dreams

spreading across the land

Your silver gray eyes shine their light

like stars falling down from the night sky

Even though countless of years

turn so many prayers back to earth

I will keep praying

somehow, love for this child please

kissing the joined hands

She smiled a bit. She didn't know the song, it just came to her unconsciously. It felt wrong but right at the same time. She soon heard voices but too confused, tried, and relaxed to investigate. She quickly subsumed to Morpheus call.[Morpheus is the god of sleep in Greek mythology if I remember for those who don't know.

next chapter

Chapter 2

I was woken up to bright lights and loud voices I cringed a of the few things very little people(*Only Komui**know is that I have AB- blood so I usually wake up early the morning to get hot chocolate before going back to sleep or I would get trigger happy with the rifle in my boots. I opened my eyes and cringed even more when the lights but me directly in the face. I looked around and saw piles and piles of paperwork. I instantly knew it I was in Komuis office but why am I here in the first place I was in the bathhouse last time I remembered did some one find me and bring me to his office my god who was it that saw me?

Hey guys sorry for the wait, but I haven't slept much my iPod charger broke am on my parents computer right now and me and my dad are starting to think my moms cut is getting infected cuz she had a C-section and were taking care of her aka me doing all the the work while my dad playing video games that in homework, school and I use to be in band and played percussion all kinds of drums and the bigger version of the metal xylophone call the glocknshpeal but right now, moved to choir instead but I like e it better anyway am 3 1/2 pages in to a new chapter hope you like it though bye and KEEP VOTING!


End file.
